Itsumo
by mabudachi-lover
Summary: Chapter 6 up! Will Hatori finally get a clue about Akito's strange behavior?Let's hope so...
1. Ch 1

I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the character. R&R please! Spoilers for ch. 97. Please excuse any typos. Apologies in advance. Gomen!

Itsumo

Ch.1

He hates me. I don't know why I care, all of the Jyuunishi hate me. It's just...for some reason it's unsettling to know that he hates me.

He comes and takes care of me out of duty and obedience. He doesn't really care about me... I can see it clearly in his eyes. Years of emotional turmoil, hate, sorrow, and loneliness confined to two ice blue eyes, one of them unseen.

Let me introduce myself properly. I am Sohma Akito, God of the Jyuunishi and head of the Sohma clan.

This 'he' that I speak of... Hatori.

Sohma Hatori- the name easily rolls off my tongue and yet causes me so much pain. I seem to forget everything of importance, yet remember and regret everything that I've done to him.

He'll never forgive me. After three years he still hasn't blamed me for the past. I'm afraid that he never will, for that is the curse.

9:55 a.m. Hatori should be on his way over to give me my medicine and check up on me. You see, I'm frail and weak, so I become ill very easily. I take up a lot of Hatori's time, much to his dismay.

Hatori seems preoccupied during this daily routine.

"Hatori, is there something on your mind?" I ask almost casually. Quite a departure from my normal antics, I might add.

He jumps a little, almost as if he didn't know I was there. How silly.

"Not really, Akito-dono. Honda-kun just asked me earlier if I wished to come over for lunch as a thank-you gift for-" He stops short, realizing that he's probably said too much.

Honda-kun! What's with the familiarity all of a sudden?

"A thank-you gift? For what? I hope you aren't getting too close, Hatori. Remember the last time? Let her be a reminder," I say with a coldness that reflects in my eyes. I know I don't mean it. It's all fed by jealousy. My mother learned that lesson years ago.

A reminder of the last time; in other words, Kana. Three years ago, I sent her to work with Hatori as an intern. Big mistake.

For the sake of my sanity, I ended that relationship. Correction: _destroyed _it. In the process, I wounded Hatori, and made a fool of myself.

My Dragon had ignored me for three months; what was I supposed to do? I ordered him to erase her memories, but not after I made a scene.

Hatori and Kana came to my presence chamber; Hatori kneeled near me while she kneeled in the back, being the coward that she was.

"Kana and I wish to be married." Those words shot through my veins like Hatori's immunization shots. Painful, wretched, and icy cold.

I remember. Every part of me went numb and I couldn't move; or at least _I_ thought so. Suddenly I heard a crash, and I see Hatori doubled over, clutching his left eye. I looked in my hands and found the neck remnant of my favorite blue and white floral china vase, and shards lying around Hatori. _I hit Hatori. I actually hit my Dragon. _

(Flashback)

I kneel next to Hatori, not quite sure of the damage I've done. "Hatori, what's wrong? Hatori, speak to me..." I can feel tears rising up to my eyes; something that I haven't felt in years. I can see blood on the ground, and I can hear running and shouting outside of the door. I look up at Kana, sitting there, shocked and too stupid to know what just happened.

The wooden door slides open to reveal Shigure, who stands there for a moment, looking from me, to Hatori, to Kana, and back to Hatori. Suddenly, he starts barking (no pun intended) orders.

"Kana-chan! Hurry and get Hatori out of here!" Shigure races toward me as Kana gets to her feet. He grabs me by the wrists, pulling me away from Hatori. "You're coming with me," he whispers in my ear. I'll go, just not before I say something. My rage spills over.

"IF HATORI GOES BLIND, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF HE CAN'T SEE, IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" Kana turns her head to stare at me. She's crying. She turns back to Hatori, only to see that he's standing up, staring at his blood-covered hand and slowly turning towards the door.

Shigure drags me to my room and picks me up to put me on my bed. My head's in his chest and I'm shaking violently. I'm crying. He thinks better of it and sets me in a nearby chair while he pulls back the dark blue sheets on my bed. He walks over and looks at me and then kneels down. "What happened?"

He knows well what happened, he just wants to see if I do. I can't speak, everything just comes out in pain-filled squeaks. He thinks better of his actions and just says, "I guess I'll just try again later." He picks me up and sets me on my bed, pulling the covers up to my thin shoulders, and tucks them in around me. I'm laying on my stomach, holding my pillow and sobbing into it. He gently pats my back and tries to assure me that everything will be okay. He stands up and walks out the door, assuring the servant outside that the blood wasn't mine and to keep watch while I sleep.

A few days later, I summoned Hatori to the main house. He was wearing an eye patch, and parted his hair to the right, letting most of the jet black bangs fall to the left in an attempt to cover his eye. He kept his head bent, and never looking at me. Despite my conscience, I decided to play with him.

"You know she wants to forget. You know that, deep down, she's just begging for you to release her. She wants to forget you, Hatori." I bent over and tugged at his black tie, pulling is face toward mine. he was facing me, but looking to the side. "Let it be your final act of love, Hatori."

(End of Flashback)

He did erase her memories. She cruelly left him to carry the burden of their past alone. He wanted no one else; needed no one else. He had taken to watching over Yuki and the others, looking for any indication of a repeat of the past.

The truth is, I _love _Hatori. I hate Kana for leaving so much behind for him to suffer with, and I hate myself for ever introducing them in the first place. Kana's married and happy, Hatori's alone and isolated.

Apparently, with this revelation, I've gone whiter than normal and I snap back to reality with Hatori one centimeter away from my face, cupping my bony chin in his ivory-skinned hand.

"Akito-dono? Are you feeling well? You have a slight fever..." I could see genuine concern in those bright blue eyes.

"Just call me Akito, Hatori. Just Akito."


	2. Ch 2

I don't own Furuba or any characters...

Ch. 2

Hatori looks at me and puts his other hand to my forehead. "It's like touching ice, isn't it?" I say. He drops his hands and walks over to his medical bag to get the thermometer. He bends over and put the thermometer in my mouth. It's cold, and it seems like forever before he pulls it from mouth.

"You do have a slight fever. About one degree above normal. Are you feeling okay? You look paler than usual, and your skin feels like ice to the touch."

"I'm fine."

There's a beeping noise coming from the other side of the room, and Hatori stands up. It's his pager.

"Who was that?"

"That was Momiji. Nothing important. I actually have to say that right now I'm more worried about you."

What! I thought he hated me…or is he just saying what he thinks I want to hear? In any event, I'm glad that he's worried; it tells me that he's thinking of me. He walks back over and kneels in front of me. "Are you sure that you're fine? I can cancel lunch and stay here if you need me to. "

"I couldn't let you do that. It would make my Dragon sad, would it not?"

He looks at me with that fixed stare he always gives Momiji when he's misbehaving. Suddenly, I find myself face-to-face with him, noses almost touching. His hand feels warm on my pale cheek, and for a moment I wonder if he's feverish. He does need to look after himself more often. On an impulse, I reach up and brush the hair away from his eye.

There it is, staring back at me. The biggest mistake of my life. Hatori's breathing becomes more rapid and I place my other hand on the other side of his face to keep him from turning away. He looks horrified, and then snaps his eyes shut.

"Hatori…what did I do?"

His eyes rapidly open, and I find myself gazing into those guarded blue eyes again. He looks scared, and I know the extent of his emotional damage. _He doesn't want me to see._ _He's afraid of what will happen if I do. _For a moment I wonder if he's thinking that I'll go after Kana. I won't. Kana's no longer a part of this.

As stone gray stared into ice blue, I realized it. _He's so tired._ I could feel tears in my eyes and I dropped my hands to cover my face. I collapsed into sobs, inconsolable and feeling completely alone. I felt a hand on my bare shoulder and I looked up.

Hatori was sitting there, his cell phone to his ear, apparently talking to Shigure. "Knock it off, Shigure. I can't come, there's an emergency that I have to take care of."

The voice on the other line was indecipherable, and it sounded like a quacking duck. It was definitely Shigure. Hatori pressed a button on the phone and placed it on the floor next to him. He looked down at me on the floor, his hand still on my thin shoulder. "What did you mean by 'what did I do'?"

I look at him, speechless. What did I mean by that? "I'm trying to change. I don't want to be like this. It's enough that I have to live in isolation; I don't want to be hated anymore. So, what did I do?"

"You didn't; I did. I'm the one with this curse, I'm the one who erases memories, and I'm the one who hurts people. You have nothing to do with this."

"Yes I do. I'm the core. I order you to destroy people's lives, and I take care of rage by throwing people through things."

"And hit them with vases."

"Don't get smart with me, Hatori."

(Hatori's POV)

I looked down at her, and I saw her real nature. She was really just a child of sorts, spoiled yet deprived. Her stone gray eyes were usually guarded, but today they seemed to sparkle. Her black hair fell around her tear-stained face, and I realized something. _She's never cried in front of me before. She's never cried in front of anyone before._

Truth is, no matter how angsty she is, she's beautiful. Smooth raven black hair, soft pale skin, glittering stone gray eyes, and pale pink lips. Twisted beauty. I have my hand on her shoulder, and keep it there, putting no weight on her fragile body.

At age 19, she weighs 94 pounds, and a little taller than 5'. She rarely leaves her section of the main house, and the one time she did, she had to take Shigure with her. I really wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Her skin is cold to the touch, and her kimono's falling off of her shoulders, revealing the thin ivory slip underneath. She hasn't made any move to adjust it, and won't until she moves to get up.

She has her head propped up on her arms, where she placed pillows to protect her bony elbows from the wooden floor.

"Isn't the floor uncomfortable, Akito?" I ask, cautiously venturing to use the name without adding any honorifics.

"I'm used to it. You forget, Hatori. I've thrown myself on this floor many times before."

"I see." She slightly shifts and pulls her light blue silk kimono up over her shoulders. She looks lost in it. It's way too long, and she's shivering. Apparently no one's ever told her that silk isn't a fabric for spring.

(Akito's POV)

He takes his hand off of my shoulder, causing me to jolt. He walks over to the closet and pulls out a blanket and some pillows. "So you're not going to the Dog's house?"

"No. Right now I'm more concerned about you. You're kind of acting strangely today. If you want me to leave, I'll leave and come check up on you later. "

"And if I don't want you to leave?"

"I'll stay here and you'll have company all day long. I'm warning you though. I'm not much of a help when it comes to crying or being comforting."

"I know. Sit down and get comfortable. If you want, go get a book. Or…"

"Or what?"

"Call that Rabbit to entertain me."

"I could hardly call being annoyed entertaining."

I look at him out of curiosity. He's never been the type to talk about people like that, with the exception of Shigure or Ayame. He senses that I'm looking at him and looks down at me. "What?"

"Nothing, Hatori." _He's really handsome. _"I thought I told you to make yourself comfortable."

"I am."

"I could hardly call wearing a lab coat, vest and tie comfortable."

"No, really. I'm fine."

I pull on his tie and pull his face close to mine. With one quick and fluid movement, I had loosened it and pulled it off. "How'd you do that? And give it back."

"I don't have to. Take the coat and the vest off. You'll be here all day, you might as well."

"Fine." He pulls off the lab coat and starts unbuttoning the black vest. He takes it off, grabs the tie from me, and puts everything next to his doctor's bag. After that, he walks back over and lies next to me on the floor, propping his head on one of the feather pillows.

He turns to look at me and the first few buttons on his shirt pulled open. "Happy now?" he asked, referring to making himself comfortable. He was oblivious to his shirt.

I 'm staring, never actually noticing how fit the doctor was. The sun was filtering through the door and landed on the Dragon's back. I could see the curve of his back and the muscles in his arms as he lay next to me. He was close, but not close enough to provoke suspicion if one of the servants walked in.

"Akito? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Would you like some tea or something to eat?"

"Tea would be nice. I usually don't eat during the day."

"Alright. There should be someone coming in 3-2-1..."

The door opened and, just as I predicted, Kureno standing there with a look of shock on his face. "Akito-dono…would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Some tea would be nice. And bring some for Hatori too, please."

"Of course." He dashed out the door.

(Kureno's POV)

Yeah, Hatori should be there…she's sick alright. Please! And _what_ was he doing so close to her anyway?

(Akito's POV)

Kureno left, leaving us alone again. I looked at Hatori, searching for words. I can't seem to find any, so I smile.

(Hatori's POV)

She's in a great mood today. This is pretty fun. She's really attractive when she smiles; she should do it more often. I wonder if she's really trying to change. I'd like to help if that's the case. She looks over at me.

"Hatori. I challenge you to a game of Shogi."

"Okay…but Kureno just left."

"Then we'll wait 'til he comes back."

"O-okay."

"Is there something on your mind, Hatori?"

Of course there is! Something that I'm not quite getting…it's familiar, though. How could one morning with Akito change my outlook on everything?

"Yes."

"Mind sharing?"

"Must I?"

"If you want."

"I'm not quite sure what's on my mind, so I'd rather not."

"Okay."

Kureno walked back in with a large tray of tea. "Here you go."

"Thank you. Could you bring us the Shogi set?"

"Yes, Akito-dono." With that, he left the room.

(Akito's POV)

After nine draws, two wins, and three losses of Shogi, I decided that he was going easy and I gave up.

The clock struck 12:30 as I made my next decision. "Hatori, would you honor me with your presence out on the porch?"

"If it's what you want."

"Yes."

"Then I'll come."

Outside on the deck the sun was shining. The yellow-orange sunlight gleamed just perfectly through the pink and white cherry trees. I could hear a hitch in the doctor's breathing.

Out here, I could see straight through Hatori's white button-up shirt. He was really lean, but he was toned out. I could see the curve of every muscle in his arms, and every other muscle in his upper body.

"Hatori, you're always taking care of other people, but how well do you take care of yourself?"

He seemed taken aback by this, and you could tell that he didn't know what to say. "W-what?"

"How well do you take care of yourself?"

"You're sounding like my mother."

_His mother. Great, now I'm more of a maternal figure._ "I was just asking. You don't need to make yourself sick."

(Hatori's POV)

She started shivering, so I went inside to get my lab coat. I slid the door open and was immediately knocked to the ground. When I regained my composure, I realized who it was.

Akito.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not quite sure of what temper I might be dealing with.

She was clutching the top of my shirt and digging her head into my chest. She was still trembling and I tried to make a move for my coat. _Maybe she injured herself when she fell. _"Akito? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and I lifted my head. This would definitely provoke suspicion if anybody were to walk in right now. She was on top of me in a exceptionally loose kimono, clutching my halfway-unbuttoned shirt, and straddling me.

Then it hit me. _I haven't changed. _I hadn't changed into my Zodiac form. She looked up at me and looked around. Her kimono hung limply around her shoulders, as always, as she pressed her chest into my stomach.

"Are you cold? What's wrong?" I asked, lightly running my hand through her straight black hair, surprised by how soft it was. No answer and the trembling increased. I took my hand away from her hair, moved slightly to prop myself on my elbow, and pried her head away from my chest. She was crying.

(Akito's POV)

I love him. I have to be near him always. His cheeks are redder than I ever thought they could be. They stand out as a sharp contrast to the rest of his face which is white from shock. His hand gently cups my pointed chin and his ice blue eyes are warm for once. "Did I hurt you, Hatori?"

"Not at all. I'm just a little shocked. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Hatori I-I-" I trailed off, contemplating my choices.

"You what?"

If I told him, he'd keep away and I wouldn't be able to enjoy the simple pleasure of having him at my side. If I didn't tell him, I'd be risking the small chance that I did have of him returning those feelings.

I scrambled to my feet and straightened my kimono while Hatori shot up from the ground. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, cupping my chin with his hand.

Could I hide it forever?


	3. Chapter 3

I turned my head away and walked toward my room. "You can go if you wish."

"But I don't want to leave."

I spun around to look at him. He _wanted_ to stay here, with me. I looked back at him with a look of astonishment.

"You know Akito… you don't get out of the compound very often, do you want to go catch a movie or something?"

"You mean it?"

"Yes. It wasn't that long ago that people had to drag me outside to go anywhere. I can still remember that day."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"That was the day that I realized that there were other people besides Kana that cared for me. That people actually cared that I was hurting and they wanted to help me."

"Oh." He's less dense than I thought.

"So… What do you say?"

"Sure. On one condition."

"He looked alarmed. "And what would that be?"

"We go shopping."

"For what?"

"Clothes. You need a new wardrobe, Hatori. Dressing in suits around the clock really takes away from any attraction."

His face flushed a deep red, and I must say it's uncommon for the doctor to lose his composure. "W-what?"

"Of course, I'll be getting new outfits also. I can't wear kimonos _all_ the time."

"What? Why do I-?"

"Don't worry Hatori. Let's see. For you- jeans, of course. Button-up shirts do look good on you, so we'll stay with that. No ties. Ah, I almost forgot. A leather jacket."

"Leather! Is that necessary?"

"Of course. You didn't let me finish. For shoes, let's see…anything that seems right for Hatori. We'll have to see when we get there."

"Get where?"

"Mall. The American stores. You know… Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle Outfitters, Macy's, Nordstrom's, places like those."

"I shop there already."

"But not in the casual sections, apparently."

He started stammering, and he turned red- that seemed to become more common.

"We'll be sure not to pick anything with red in it; it's not your color. Speaking of which, black, blues, purples, white, and grays are your colors. Maybe green, we'll have to look into that. No feminine styles either. No pink. Corporate casual would be best for you; I can't really imagine you in any other styles, you've worn suits for far too long." I stopped, seeing the fleeting look of terror on his face. "Are you okay?"

He stared for a bit, and then came back to his senses. "I'm okay. I think…What brought shopping on all of a sudden?"

"Well, we were getting bored, I scared you earlier, I need new outfits, you need a new _wardrobe_, I want to ride in your car, and…" I trailed off, not really wanting to say the next thing. _If you dress in suits all the time, people will stop and think, "He must be her father." I don't want that. _

"And what?"

I improvised. "And suits make you look old." _You're twenty-seven, not fifty-three. The smoking doesn't help either. _"But then again, so does smoking." _I won't stop until I get what I want- the Hatori I knew before Kana._

"What are you suggesting, Akito?" I could hear caution in his voice.

"I'm suggesting that you get a new wardrobe, which we're about to take care of, and I'm suggesting that you quit smoking."

"The first part I can go along with; the second part isn't quite so easy."

"Let me put it like this. Do you like spending time with me, Hatori?"

"When you're in a good mood, yes."

"You're my doctor, right?"

"Of course, but I don't see-"

"You told Shigure he couldn't smoke in front of me, and that he couldn't even have an unlit one in the same room as me."

"Yes."

"I've seen you around the compound, Hatori. You can't go an hour without one. In fact, I think you're due for one right about now."

"I'm fine."

"Right…Just try, please."

"Of course."

I changed into my tight black clothing, while Hatori stood outside the room. I could just imagine him leaning up against the wall, checking his watch exasperatedly, impatiently wondering when I'd be done.

I was right.

I walked out of my room, fastening the knot on my collar, just in time to see him shoot a glance a his watch and sighing oh-so Hatori-like. You know, that impatient, anxious kind of sigh that people do when they're worried about the punctuality of their date. I smiled in spite of my annoyance, and cleared my throat.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 1. I do NOT own Fruits Basket characters. I don't plan on doing disclaimers every time. If I owned Fruits basket, why would I be writing FANFICTION? 2. Sorry for the delay on CH. 3. I realize it's up, I just didn't apologize. I was working on editing and posting my Harry Potter Marauder-era fanfic from Xanga. The first chapter's really long- it's all the parts from the past year, so don't expect the other chapters to be that long if you wind up reading it. It's called Threads, and it's related to HARRY POTTER. But it's just the Marauders (Sirius, James, Remus…). Sorry this chapter's so short, it was mainly written to 1. _somewhat_ advance the story & 2. To put this "little" note in. Enjoy & PLEASE Review!

"Wha- oh, it's just you…"

"Just me? I thought you thought more highly of me, Hatori…" I joke, feigning offense. I didn't immediately recognize how closely the words hit his nightmares. There was a fleeting look of sheer terror on his pale and delicate features, and looking into those blue eyes I knew his memories of my temper had not disappeared as Kana's had.

"I didn't mean to offen-"

"No. Be quiet," I say, a little too harshly. "I just seemed to forget my reputation for my temper. I apologize." I stalked off dejectedly, whispering softly, "For everything."

Whatever the mood of the car ride was meant to be before that little episode was completely gone. In it's stead, a suffocating awkward silence threatened to violently strangle us as the little black American car drove jauntily down the street completely unaware of the tension building up inside of it. _It's mocking me_, I thought bitterly. Apparently, my face had taken on a disturbed expression and Hatori looked over at me.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, I'd be putting this particular relationship in the book. Hate to say it, but I'm getting kind of tired of all this Yuki/Tohru & Kyo/Tohru in the book. It's just my _opinion_, everyone's entitled to one. Please don't flame me. It's just that Yuki's getting kind of out of character when he flirts with Tohru, and she thinks he's teasing her. I don't think 'flirting' is in her vocabulary. And the whole thing with Kyo is kinda whacked. Everything that'll happen after high school…faints So, on to the fan fiction! I'll be watching for you flamers…evil, Bellatrix Lestrange-like maniacal grin By the way, I'm not putting the whole mall experience in here. If you want me to write it, email or review me and I'll do a one shot.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Wha- no."

"You look like you're feeling ill."

"I'm not… I just have some things on my mind…"

"Care to talk?"

"Hatori… What's it like to be in love?"

He looked over at me, took one hand off the wheel and put it on my forehead. "No fever… I really don't know. I guess it's different for every person, but it definitely makes you change your outlook."

"Outlook on what?"

"Well… everything."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well, you could have been so much happier if I hadn't…"

The hand that had been on my forehead earlier now rested on my shoulder in a relaxed, friendly grip. "That was a long time ago. As Shigure says, "Que sera, sera." What will happen will, and what won't happen won't."

"You know, when he talks on the phone, he sounds like a duck."

Much to my surprise, Hatori _laughed._ "Interesting thing to say. I'll have to remember it."

We got to the mall, shopped, and left with at least ten different bags. Hatori drove us back to the compound. He stopped in front of the main house, got out, walked to my side, opened the door, and helped me out of the car. He walked me inside and to my room, giving small nods to everyone who greeted him.

We stopped outside my chambers and I unconsciously looked down the hall to see if anyone was there. Not seeing anyone, I quickly closed the distance between Hatori and me. I kissed him briefly before darting into my room and locking the door. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps fading away and I knew he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. I wish I owned Hatori…Sorry the last chapter was so short! Here's the next one. This one is from Hatori's POV. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed- it keeps me writing, even though it takes a while for me to get to the updating stage(Sorry!). Enjoy!

A/N: I apologize for the long wait... I've been really busy with my college prep classes and I've even had homework over the summer! Plus, having at least one essay a week doesn't really put you in the mood to write...So, once again, I apologize most sincerely, and here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it!

(Hatori's POV)

Okay, she's lost it. Akito Sohma has finally gone off the deep end. I should've realized it when she wanted to take me…_shopping_. It should have never come to this…I've been neglectful of my duties as a doctor to not have realized it sooner.

But I've enjoyed myself today, haven't I? She wasn't in one of her moods today, at least one of her temperamental moods.

And why is it, three and a half hours later, I'm sitting at Shigure's house, having tea with him, and my lips are still burning even though I've drank nothing since then? Every time a vaguely familiar feeling rears its ugly head, some thought always comes around to smother it before I can truly recognize it for what it is.

I look up from the table, and that stupid Dog is smiling with that knowing look on his face. "What is it Shigure?"

"Just watching Haa-san drowning the fires of his mind so the observant people of the Sohma family can't tell what he's thinking."

"It's getting on my nerves."

"So is Akito."

My breath catches in surprise and Shigure laughs. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you showed up here unexpectedly, which is unlike you. What's more, you showed up here unexpectedly after spending a day alone with Akito. Now you're staring at a table, saying nothing, and not drinking your tea. Besides, it's really no secret that you're her favorite. A lot of people have figured it out- me, Aaya, and even though he doesn't let on, Kureno."

"She kissed me, Shigure."

He looks like he's about to explode. "Haa-san… You're sense of humor is truly losing its touch."

"I'm being serious, Shigure."

"Then she's crazy."

"No, really?" I hear a car pull up in the driveway and Shigure looks toward the door. There's a knock and he gets up to answer it.

There's a muffled voice and Shigure chuckles nervously. My heart starts pounding. "Well, come inside then."

I think of getting up and rushing out the side door but the person that steps inside completely paralyzes me. It's Akito.

"Hatori…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what happened earlier."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't realize your…condition… had progressed so quickly."

"What condition?"

"I think Haa-san is trying to say he's sorry for not realizing that you've gone off the deep end."

"Gone off the--? What? That's what you think it is?"

"Well what else could it be, Akito?" Shigure asks in that matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, I'm not crazy!"

"She's in love with the good doctor," a voice says irritably from the door.

"Kureno! I told you not to come inside!"

"If I hadn't I would've been in there for days waiting for you to get it over with."

Akito walks over and slaps Kureno across the face. "Thanks for ruining everything!" she yells before pushing him to the ground and running out the door.

Everything starts to feel faint and Shigure looks at me worriedly. "Haa-san, are you all right?" He walks tentatively toward me. He had only taken a couple of steps before I passed out.

I woke up about fifteen minutes later, with Ayame leaning over me. I had been placed on the couch and Tohru and Yuki were standing by the door to the living room before someone waved them away. It was Shigure, carrying a tray that was loaded with a bowl of water and a washcloth that were intended to be used to wake me up.

"Oh good, you're awake. I'll go get you some water."

"No need Gure-san, I'll go make us all some tea."

"Tea would probably be better…"

"Shigure, where's Kureno?"

"Went looking for Akito…She hadn't taken the car, so she obviously went off on foot."

"Did he find her?"

"Actually, I have no clue. The car's still here."

I tried to sit up, but felt dizzy. Before I could lay myself back down, Ayame pushed me down. "Now, now Ha'ri! You need your rest. We'll take care of everything."

Now I panicked. I was surrounded by teenagers, and two irresponsible adults who promised to take care of everything. Tohru was the only one to notice as Shigure set the tray down and left the room, Ayame skipping after him.

"Um… Hatori-san… Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Honda-kun. Thank you. It's just… Ayame and Shigure taking care of everything."

She laughed. "I see your point, but they mean well. They're worried about Akito-san as well."

"Do you know what happened earlier?"

"No, Hatori-san."

"Good. You don't need to know until this is all sorted out."

"Of course. Would you like some tea? Ayame-san never brought you any."

"That would be nice, Honda-kun."

I looked out the window and sighed as she left for the kitchen. I heard a door slide open, but only expected it to be Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, or Ayame. Next thing I knew, I could hear Yuki and Kyo yelling at each other upstairs. I looked over my shoulder. The door was closed but there was a small figure curled up in the corner, shaking. "Akito?"

The person looked up and I could see that it was Akito. Her smoky gray eyes were bloodshot and there were dried salt trails lining her cheeks. She was pale, but she had a ting of pink in her cheeks from the cold. Her thin body shook with stifled sobs. She curled up again, and I stood up, ignoring the dizziness. There was a blanket on the couch, and I grabbed it. I sat down on the floor next to her and unfolded the blanket, placing it around her shoulders. Next thing I knew, she was gripping my shirt again, wrinkling it even more than she had that morning. I could feel my shirt growing damp as she cried, and I could hear the muted weeping more than I could feel her thin frame quaking from under the thick blanket.

I ran my fingers through her hair, more than somewhat oblivious to my actions as I thought over the curious events of this bizarre day. One: She jumped on top of me. Two: She wanted to take me _shopping_. Three: Oh, yes. Last, but definitely not least. She kissed me.

I was brought out of my reverie by slow, deep, and steady breaths. Akito had fallen asleep, and she had fallen asleep _on top of me_. I took my fingers from her silky hair and carefully lifted her so she could lie down on the window bench, just in time for Tohru, Shigure, Ayame, and a very disgruntled looking Kureno to walk through the door.

As she said, Tohru brought tea, and set it down on the table. Shigure made his usual "precious flower" remarks, which I ignored like always. What he said after caught my attention. "Haa-san seems to have found our prey!"

"'Tori-san is quite wonderful, isn't he? I've been telling you all along, 'Gure-san…"

"Will the both of you shut up?"

"Someone's jealous of Haa-san!"

"Indeed, 'Gure-san! It would seem that Kureno-san wants Akito all for himself! Ha Ha Ha!"

I looked over at Kureno, who was shooting a murderous glare at Ayame.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. If I did, I probably would have put Hatori and Akito together and we would know about Akito's…um…identity crisis sooner than chapter 97.

I'm so sorry about the huge delays. I've been busy with school and I've been suffering from extreme writer's block. If anyone has an idea about where they'd like the series to go, I'd be glad to hear it.

And a special thanks to those of you that have been reviewing. I know I'm a horrible person for making you guys wait so song, but please forgive me.

And I'm pretty sure this is the moment you guys have been waiting for.

Enjoy!

A few weeks later…

(Hatori's POV)

Akito hadn't left her room since the incident at Shigure's house. She turned away nearly everyone and everything---maids, food, Kureno, and even me. And I must admit, I found myself worrying about her. So, despite her protests, I walked into her room with food and my bag.

She stared at me, with a mixture of fear, fury, and bewilderment in her eyes. She looked even more pale, hidden in the shadows of her room, and her dark eyes glittered strangely as she looked at me. Her kimono was hanging off one shoulder and I could see a dark bruise on her shoulder where she had thrown herself on the floor. I carefully set the tray down on the floor and sat across from her, keeping a small distance between us.

Her eyes shifted away from me. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

I moved forward, cupping her chin and tilting her face toward me. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

She stared at me sullenly. Her hand moved up, catching a small strand of hair that fell over my eye. "Nothing to be sorry for…" she repeated softly, twirling the hair in her pale fingers. Her hand pulled away, and I caught it before it fell to her side. Her hand was as normal a temperature as it would ever be, and her skin was soft and smooth. I stared at it absentmindedly for a moment, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. She shivered slightly and I let go.

"You look tired."

"I couldn't sleep, knowing everyone hates me."

"Nobody hates you, Akito."

"Don't lie to me. They all hate me. Even you." She spoke the last words so softly that I could hardly hear them.

"I don't hate you, Akito." I moved closer so that I sat next to her. She turned her head to face me. I could see the glistening tears hanging on her lashes. She turned her body so she was fully facing me. A hand came up to rest on my cheek. Akito moved closer, bit by bit, until she was nearly on top of me. I almost started when her lips came to rest on my cheek, moving slowly down toward my mouth. She laid her other hand on my chest, fingering the top button. I moved slightly, and my lips met with hers, moving in a slow rhythm.

Shigure was never going to let me forget this.

As if I wanted to.


End file.
